Scandalous Affair
by Iluvsoaps
Summary: Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott embark on a scandalous affair. Brooke Davis is visiting her best friend when she unknowingly sleeps with her best friend's man, Lucas Scott. This encounter leads Brooke to start a scandalous affair with Lucas. The man that her body desires, her heart can't resist, and the one man she can't have.


The dirty blonde lunged back and forth as he forcefully plunged his dick in and out of the brunette's dripping wet pussy. Her moans filled the room and gave the empty office life. The brunette's left hand clutched the blonde's thigh tightly as he continued to pound into her pussy as she gripped the hard oak desk with her right hand. Grunts from the blonde bounced off the empty walls of the office. The blonde man pushed the woman's emerald green skirt up passed her waist so that he could peek at her pussy as he pumped vigorously to and fro. He let out a viciously loud growl as her pussy juices slowly seeped out as he continued to slide in and out. The brunette could not control her erratic breathing as her moans became ecstatic cries of pleasure. She cried out before she called out the man's name, "Lucas!" He grunted her name passionately in return, "Brooke!"

After about 15 minutes of Lucas just straight pounding away at her pussy on the hard desk top, Brooke flipped herself over and spread her legs eagle style so that Lucas could continue fucking her. He smirked at her as he ran his fingers across her already swollen clique before licking her pussy's juices off his fingers. "Lucas, please…I need you back inside me now!" Brooke whined as she watched Lucas erotically suck his fingers clean.

Lucas let out a light chuckle before plunging his tongue and his dick inside of her moist mouth and her still soaking wet pussy at the same time. He let out a harsh moan before he said, "You like that baby?"

"Yes…yes…mmmm…oh gawd…yes…don't stop fucking me!" Brooke spread her legs as far apart as they could go so that Lucas could have more access to her pussy. Lucas took Brooke's right leg and extended it out, pushing it behind her head as he furiously continued to pound away at her now super wet pussy.

"Gawd, Brooke…I love fucking you!" He moaned out in pleasure before pinching her rock hard tits.

"Uh…mmmm…I love fucking you too baby!" She erotically moaned in return. Brooke's chocolate eyes began to roll back in her head and she knew at any moment she was about to come. Her already tight vaginal walls began to squeeze his dick as her sweet release came in big, fat rolling waves. He moaned as he finally unloaded his seed into her sticky and sopping wet pussy.

"Uh…" He moaned as he collapsed on top of Brooke breathing hard. Lucas's mind soon began to wander as he contemplated on how the illicit affair began.

The curly blonde tapped her foot on the marble floor as she anxiously ran her eyes across the reader board trying to find her friend's flight number and arrival time. She was so excited to see her childhood best friend after so many years.

Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis had been best friends ever since they were three years old. They had met quite by accident, when one day the dark haired little girl came to the fair-haired little girl's rescue on the playground. Peyton smiled at the memory of Brooke Davis's sassiness even at the tender age of three years old. When Peyton was younger, her mother, Anna Sawyer, took her to Central Park almost every day during the summer time. Peyton loved to run, jump, and play with the other little kids while her mom engaged in adult conversation with the other moms. On this particular day, a new little girl joined their group. Peyton noticed that the small little chocolate haired girl was not dressed like the other kids. She was dressed in a light pink frilly dress with lace around the edges, a big bow tied in the back with even girlier pink and white sandals. She noticed the little girl stood back as she watched the other kids run, jump, and play. She remembered wondering at the time why did the little girl look so sad. Peyton's thoughts were rudely interrupted as she felt herself being pushed from behind. She lost her balance and fell face first into the sand.

"Hey!" Peyton sputtered before trying and failing to pull herself up out of the sand.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Felix Taggaro laughed and pointed as he watched the blonde girl roll in the sand helplessly.

"It's not funny!" The curly blonde cried as tears began to roll down her pink cheeks.

"Yeah it is!" Felix spat back.

"No it's not!" A voice no one recognized snapped.

Peyton looked up from her place on the ground to see the dark haired little girl standing over her extending out her hand. The chocolate haired girl helped the curly blonde off the ground before she marched over to Felix and pushed him down in front of the whole playground.

"You're not nice!" Peyton recalled Brooke saying to the dark haired boy as he scrambled up off the ground.

"Meanie…meanie…meanie!" The two little girls chimed in unison.

The little dark haired boy began to cry needlessly from all the attention the two little girls brought to him. He scurried across the playground in shame to his mother's awaiting arms.

"Thank you." The little curly blonde uttered after a few minutes.

"You're welcome." The dark haired little girl responded with a curtsy.

"Tee…hee…hee…" The curly blonde laughed at the dark haired girl's strange ways.

"What's funny?" The confused dark haired little girl asked.

"You are silly." The curly blonde responded quickly.

"I'm not silly!" The chocolate haired girl replied before stomping her feet and crossing her arms.

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not! Take that back!" The dark haired girl whaled after a few minutes.

"See, you're funny!" The curly blonde laughed uproariously.

"You're a meanie too!" The dark haired girl finally replied after a minutes.

"No, I don't wanna be a meanie! I'm sorry!" The curly blonde quickly apologized.

"You mean it?" The little dark haired girl asked earnestly.

"Yeah."

"Okay. You're my friend now." The dark haired girl grabbed the curly blonde by the hand and pulled her over to the swings to play. Peyton chuckled to herself, thinking the rest was history. The two little girls soon became inseparable and the best of friends.

Peyton's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a high-pitched squeal from behind. She jerked her body around only to see a flurry of chocolate wavy hair fly at her. Brooke jumped onto the skinny blonde as if she was a holiday shoe sale at Neiman's.

"Whoa, there Brookie!" Peyton exclaimed trying to peel the petite brunette off of her.

"See-Sawyer!" Brooke sing-songed as she clutched the curly blonde woman tighter.

"Brooke Davis, oh how I have missed you!" Peyton laughed before she embraced the brunette in a tight hug.

"Missed you too, Peyton Marie Sawyer!" Brooke chuckled before letting Peyton go.

"Let me take a look at you!" Peyton stated as Brooke twirled around.

"Not too bad yourself P. Sawyer!" Brooke looked at her tall and skinny friend.

"Thanks, B. Davis!" Peyton said as she and Brooke walked over to the baggage claim to retrieve Brooke's bags.

"So…tell me about your boy, P. Sawyer!" Brooke squealed as she claimed her bags.

"I will, but damn…how many bags did you bring Davis? You're only staying for a few weeks, not a few years!" Peyton replied snarkily in return.

"Whatevs…I've got to look my best at all times." Brooke stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay…" Peyton rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"You say that because you already have a special boy. I don't. I am currently taking applications!" Brooke replied before slapping Peyton's ass.

"One thing hasn't changed. You are still one crazy bitch B. Davis!" Peyton giggled before strolling out of the airport with her best friend in-tow.

"So…tell me about your boy." Brooke commanded as soon as Peyton pulled onto the highway.

"Well…there isn't much to tell." Peyton hedged a little.

"Come on…I know there is a story there." Brooke continued to push.

"Well…his name is Lucas Scott. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular frame and he's the editor of the local paper." Peyton replied modestly.

"Come on…P. Sawyer give me the deets, you know the juicy ones. How is he in bed?" Brooke asked saucily.

"Brooke!" Peyton squealed before turning red.

"What? I mean I would tell you." Brooke shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"He's fine…" Peyton blushed as Brooke burst out laughing.

"Still a prude I see, huh, P. Sawyer!" Brooke smirked as Peyton stuck out her tongue.

It was only a thirty-minute drive from the New Brunswick Regional Airport to Tree Hill. Peyton had shaved ten minutes off that time, and they had reached their destination before they even realized it.

"Whoa…P. Sawyer! I forgot how fucking crazy you drive!" Brooke dramatically kissed the ground.

"Whatever! Stop being so dramatic Brookie! You made it in one piece!" Peyton rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics.

"Thank Gawd!" Brooke exclaimed dramatically.

"Whatever!" Peyton laughed before she helped Brooke unload the bags from the car.

"So…when do I get to meet this boy of yours?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Ummm…tonight hopefully. He usually has to work late on Fridays…he has to make sure the weekend edition of the paper is ready to go." Peyton replied as she continued to sketch.

"Oh…okay…well what do you want to do tonight?" Brooke asked looking around a little bored.

"Well, I was going to get a little sketching done before the sun sets." Peyton replied without ever looking up from her sketchpad.

"That's no fun." Brooke poked her lip out at Peyton.

"Sorry, Brooke. I have to get this done. I have a deadline. Thud Magazine has really been on my ass about me getting my strip in on time." Peyton stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh…I hate your job!" Brooke poked her lip out even farther.

"My keys are on the table in the kitchen, take them, go out and have fun Brooke Davis style!" Peyton let out a little laugh as she shooed Brooke away.

"Okay, well…if you insist." Brooke snatched Peyton's keys off the counter before heading out of the kitchen door.

"It's got to be about 3 am." Brooke thought as she tried to silently tiptoe into her best friend's house. Brooke finally managed to stumble into the guest bedroom. She was finally able to get her jeans and boots off before she rolled into a hard body. Brooke's alcohol soaked brain didn't find this strange at all. Many nights in New York, she went out drinking until all hours of the night and she usually brought home a bed buddy for the night. She slowly lifted her blouse over her head, and relieved herself of her bra leaving Brooke in only her panties. She slowly sank into the mattress before quickly closing her heavy lids.

Lucas Scott was so sleep-deprived that it never occurred to him that he wasn't in his bed. He was so tired when he walk through the door at 1:30 am that he didn't realize his mistake. He had entered the wrong door and ended up in the guest bedroom. He was so tired that he failed to even notice that Peyton wasn't even there. He stripped down to his boxers, and pulled the covers over his head and quickly fell asleep.

It was about 4 am, when he felt it. He felt a feminine hand running up and down his torso as the other hand massaged his dick. His dick had become rock hard, but that still didn't clear the fogginess from Lucas's mind. He layed there as the hand continued to stroke his dick ever so gently at first, but then it became a little rougher after a few minutes. His breath caught as he felt moistness where there was warmth just a few minutes before. He felt a tongue glide up and down his dick in an up and down motion. His hips bucked as he felt a squeezing sensation on his dick. He reached his hand out and grabbed a chunk full of hair. He let out a loud groan when he heard a feminine growl. He clenched his eyes shut loving the feeling of getting his dick sucked like this. He continued the up and down motion as he felt his release coming. The more Lucas bucked, the harder the suction was on his dick. The effect became too much for Lucas as he bucked really hard one last time before releasing his seed into the moist abyss. He felt like he was floating on a cloud as he layed his head back on the pillow. The suction did not stop, it only continued in other places along his body. His dick quickly began to stand up again. He ran his hands along feminine curves before he slowly drugs his nails down her back.

Brooke knew she was really drunk because whenever she got really drunk, she always wanted to fuck. She especially loved to give oral pleasure. Sucking dick was like a high for Brooke when she was drunk. She loved the slurping sound she made and she loved the sounds a man made when he was completely satisfied. This particular night, it was no different. After quickly falling asleep, she awoke to a dick on her thigh. She reacted without thinking and started massaging the dick, and then after a while she began to suck the dick. She became so turned on by the grunts, groans, and his constant hip thrusting that she didn't even realize that she let him come in her mouth. She usually hated that shit, but this time for some reason, it didn't bother her. She licked the dick clean, and then she started to suck other places on his body. She felt his dick get hard again and she smiled. She sucked her way up his torso before reaching his lips. She pulled on his bottom lip before she began erotically sucking it as she rocked back and forth against his rock hard dick. She emitted a small moan as she felt his hands roam up her body. She continued to rock back and forth on her heels causing delicious friction against her now dripping wet pussy. She moaned before yanking his hand from her taut tits to her pussy.

Lucas thrust his hand in to her inky depths before letting out a moan. He continued to plunge not one, not two, but three fingers into her hot, wet, and very tight pussy. His dick became harder as she let out a sexy moan. He continued to thrust his fingers into her pussy until he felt her walls contracting. He heard her release an airy moan before he finally pulled his fingers from her sopping wet pussy. He placed the fingers in his mouth before he groaned loudly. He then took his still rock hard dick and firmly shoved his dick into her still moist pussy. Brooke ground her hips against Lucas causing delicious friction for both. They both grunted as Lucas continued to buck against Brooke's hips as she continued to slide down his now pussy slick dick. They continued in this fashion until her pussy walls began to squeeze his dick so tight that it vibrated. After about ten minutes of this Brooke groaned as her body began to convulse leading to her orgasm, and Lucas began to shake as he wrapped his legs around Brooke before releasing his seed into her hot and wet pussy. They clutched each other for a few minutes before finally falling asleep sated and quite satisfied.

_**AN: I don't know where I'm going with this, but I hope you all like it. Just let me know what you think.**_


End file.
